Red Hood
by x.X.Bex.X.x
Summary: The tale of little red riding hood...with a slight twist.


**howdy, please review...**

**Red Hood**

Once upon a time in a little cottage in the middle of a dreary wood, lived an old woman named Grandma Elsie. She had lived in that cottage ever since she was a little girl which was a very long time indeed. Each morning, Grandma Elsie would wake up, eat a bowl of hot porridge, and then work in her vegetable garden until lunchtime. When lunchtime arrived each day, her little granddaughter Alison would come for macaroni and then the two of them would knit and play checkers until dinnertime. Just before dinnertime arrived, Alison's daddy, Samuel, would come to get her and carry her home on his strong shoulders.

One foggy Wednesday morning, the newspaper arrived at Alison's house stating that there was a wolf loosed the Wood that had escaped from the circus. Unfortunately for little Alison's family, the dog buried the paper in the yard before anyone could read it. So, despite it being drizzly and foggy out, Alison's mummy, Annette, tied her favourite red cape around her shoulders and got her ready to visit Grandma Elsie.

"You be sure to stick to the path Alison," said Annette while she tied the string of the hood in a double bow.

"I will mummy," said Alison, with a slight lisp in her five-year-old voice.

"Good girl, now run along so you're not late for your macaroni," said Annette with a warm smile; the kind that only a mother knows how to give.

"Bye-bye mummy," called the red hooded little girl, "I love you!" She waved her pudgy little hand and began skipping along the gravel path that led from their backyard to the Wood.

As the little girl skipped along, humming her favourite song, the fog and mist grew much denser. It wasn't long before Alison could hardly see more that a foot in front of her. Not to be dismayed, the little girl continued on her merry way, always mindful of where the path was beneath her tiny patent-leather shoes. Unbeknownst to the bright eyed child, a predator lurking behind the trees was watching her every move, with smouldering red eyes.

Whenever the girl skipped too close to the edge of the path, he would bare his razor sharp teeth and emit a throaty growl. He knew that if he was to feast tonight, he would have to make his move quite soon. "Soon," he hissed, for many years ago when he was but a pup, the circus people taught him to speak and do tricks. The red hooded girl sung her pleasant little tune, and he growled hungrily and swiftly began to follow her.

"Over the hills and through the woods, to Grandmother's house I go," sang Alison cheerfully. Then slowly, very slowly, she sensed that someone was drawing near. "Hello?" she called through the mist.

"Hello little girl," cooed the stranger from somewhere to her left.

"Hello," she replied quite fearlessly, "Who are you?"

"They call me Skandar. What is your name dear little Songbird?"

Alison blushed at her new nickname and answered, "Alison."

"Ah, Alison, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," said the wolf in a voice that could melt sugar. Through the mist he could sense that that there was a smile plastered beneath the girl's rosy cheeks at his compliment. "Dear sweet Songbird," he said softly, "how would you like to come to my home for lunch?"

"I would love to Mr. Skandar, but I can't," she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Pray tell dear child, why not?"

"I am already on my way to Grandma's for lunch, and if I don't show up she will worry."

"Oh, well that is quite alright little Songbird," said he, and then a clever idea came upon his wicked mind. "And where does your Grandma live?"

"Just past the big rock in the middle of the Wood; she has a cottage there and a big huge vegetable garden," replied Alison, proud that she knew the way all by herself.

"I see," hissed the wolf, licking his lips with his long red tongue at the thought of consuming the child as well as the grandmother. "Well, I best be on my way now."

"You're leaving me now?" she asked, for the fog had become darker and, being only five, she was becoming a little afraid.

"Yes, dear heart, I must go and prepare my lunch," he said with a twisted chuckle as he left the small girl alone. The moment he was out of earshot, he mad a dash for where she described the cottage to be. It wasn't long before he found the meager cottage with the large vegetable garden. "Aha," he said to himself as he approached the blue front door.

He gently knocked upon it, and shortly heard the old woman call out, "Who is it?"

"It's me," said the wolf in a sickly sweet falsetto voice, similar to that of little Alison's, "Alison."

"Bless you soul for coming child, I'll open the door," said Grandma Elsie, turning the brass knob slowly.

The moment the door opened, Skandar the wolf pounced upon the elderly Elsie, slamming her down upon the hard wood floor. She gave about a shriek of pure terror at the sight of the villain for he was indeed a horrible sight to witness. His eyed glowed a dangerous red, and his sharp jagged teeth were of a brown yellow colour. His thick black fur was coarse and half of his left hear was missing entirely. "I'm sorry Grandma," he said, still using Alison's voice, "but I'm afraid I have to kill you now." And with that, he slit her wrinkled throat with one of his sharp claws and ended her life. He then took hold of her hair with his mouth a dragged her out of the room, leaving behind a trail of thick red blood on the polished floors. He pushed her into an empty closet and shut the door with only minimal difficulty. Skandar glanced out the window and saw the little blur of red coming out if the Wood and toward the cottage. He raced into the bedroom and climbed up into her four poster bed. Quickly, he grabbed her nightcap, pulled it down onto his head, and then waited for Alison to enter.

"Grandma?" came the sweet little voice from the front room, where he had left the door open. "What is this red stuff on the floor?"

"Nothing," called the wolf, this time disguising his voice to be like that of Grandma Elsie's. "Come to me in my room child, for I am feeling unwell and am too weak to get out of my bed."

Alison took off her little black shoes and skipped off to the bedroom. "Shall I turn on the light Grandma?" she asked, for the darkness of the room was hard on her young eyes.

"No my dear, but I shall light a candle." Skandar managed to light a candle and a dim glow filled the darkened room. "Come closer child."

Alison approached the bed. "Oh Grandma!" she exclaimed, "What big ears you have!" for the wolf's ears had come un-tucked from the nightcap.

"The better to hear you with my darling."

"And what big eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with sweet angel."

"And what big teeth you have!"

"The better to EAT you with dear Songbird," growled Skandar viciously. He threw off the blanket and nightcap and lunged for the little girl. Alison deftly jumped aside, sending him crashing into the wall. "Come here Alison, it will only hurt for a moment," he said, rubbing his sore head. She only ran out the door though, and into the front room. Skandar made to follow her, but she slammed the door in his face, giving him a nosebleed. "Get back here you little she-devil!" He broke down the door and came face to face with a little girl holding a fire poker.

"Where's my Grandma?" she asked, menacingly, her little blue eyes flashing fire.

"Just follow the path," said the wolf, gesturing toward the sticky red trail.

Without warning, the little girl swiped at the wolf, creating a long, horrible gash across his chest. He screamed bloody murder and growled, stumbling across the room. Alison's cunning little mind worked quickly, and she shoved a stool in his way, causing hi to trip and fall head first into the blazing fireplace. It was at the exact moment that Alison's daddy walked in.

"Oh Alison!" he exclaimed, scooping up his precious little girl and hugging her tightly.

"I killed the wolf Daddy," she declared. "But the wolf killed Grandma," she added sadly.

Samuel glanced down at the trail of blood and said, "Well, she was just my mother-in-law anyways. Then, with a cheeky smile, "And now we'll has enough meat to last us several months."

**The End**


End file.
